Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
Related Art
To detect drying of a fuel cell, a method of applying alternating current to the fuel cell is known. By applying an alternating current in this way, the measured value of the cell voltage is a value for which the voltage of the alternating current is superimposed on the power generation voltage (JP2007-053013).